Quien es el padre y a quien eliges
by Danu n.n
Summary: a los chicos de los nueve novatos mas sai y los chicos del equipo de gai les habian asignado una mision suicida y como refuerso medico estaban sakura e ino ,en el camino se encontraron con akatsuki y alguien dijo xxx: sakura esta embarazada xxx: sakura esta embarazada todos menos sakura: ¡¿QUE! aclaracion la historia es un NEJISAKU
1. Chapter 1

En konoha (mas especifico en la oficina de la hokage) se encontraban: Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji; ya que la hokage los mando llamar

-Tsunade: los mande llamar porque tienen una misión

-Naruto: de que trata oba-chan

-Tsunade: que no me digas vieja- dijo golpeando a Naruto estrellándolo contra la pared

-Naruto: ojos en espiral y viendo ramen´s volar sobre su cabeza

-Todos: nunca cambian-dijeron mientras suspiraban

-Tsunade: bueno su misión es rango S- al escuchar eso todos se pusieron serios incluso Naruto

(Inter: eso es raro yo: si pero no interrumpas) tendrán que localizar a 2 akatsukis y exterminarlos luego de sacarles información. Para eso tendrán a dos médicos con ustedes el tiempo máximo de la misión es 1 mes

-Neji: cuando partimos

-Tsunade: en dos horas

2 horas después en la entrada de konoha

Se encontraban todos en la entrada solo faltaban los médicos

-Tsunade llega y ve que no están los médicos que asigno

-Tsunade: donde se metieron esas doctoras

Voz1: ya llegamos Tsunade-sama

Voz2: disculpe la tardanza

Los jóvenes están sorprendidos por quienes se encontraba frete a ellos

Eran Sakura e Ino pero lo que más les sorprendió era su forma de vestir

Sakura llevaba un top como el de Ino en shippuden pero era de red ninja y la parte de los pechos era una tela de color rojo sangre que llegaba donde terminaron los senos en su ombligo se encontraba un pirsin que tenia a una mariposa en color negro y plata colgando y su falda era rosa 12 dedos sobre la rodilla y debajo llevaba una calza corta negra sus botas son igual que en shippuden el cabello lo tenía largo hasta la cintura y en el cuello llevaba una cadena con el símbolo de su clan y al lado una flor de cerezo

Ino estaba vestida igual que en shippuden pero su falda era más corta y de color más oscuro después de eso todo igual a shippuden y en su cuello tenía un collar con una estrella

-Tsunade: llegan tarde 

-Sakura: gomenasai seihiru

-Ino: si Tsunade-sama perdón

-Tsunade: está bien vallan que los chicos esperan

-Sakura Ino: hai

Pensamientos de los chicos

-Sai: cuando llegaron de su misión hace meses que no las veía

-Sasuke: que cambio de aspecto pero seguro que aun es débil

-Naruto: quiero comer rameen

-Shikamaru: que problemático

-Chouji: que ricas están las papitas

-Neji: así que ya volviste cerezo un mes sin verte después de lo que hicimos me volvía loco de no poder estar contigo

-Lee: Ho mi bella flor de cerezo a vuelto estoy seguro que me aceptara ahora que me eh vuelto más fuerte

-Shino: -sonido de grillo-

-Kiba: wow las chicas sí que se ven sexys

Fin de pensamientos de los chicos

-Tsunade: bueno chicos ya pueden irse…. Sakura Ino cuídense

-Sakura: claro sensei no se preocupe

-Ino: nada nos pasara no se preocupe

-Tsunade: adiós-y los ve alejarse por el bosque

Los jóvenes ibas saltando por el bosque y las chicas además comían chocolate (inter: de donde lo sacaron yo: ni idea)

Hasta que sintieron unos fuertes chacras

-Voz1: nos volvemos a ver Sakura

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

-Voz1: nos volvemos a ver Sakura y dime como esta tu novio

-Chicos: ¡¿NOVIO?!

-Sakura: con que celoso no te molesta que lo haya elegido a él no

-Voz1: sigues siendo una fiera Sakura un cachorro de león que cuando se enoja se transforma en una poderosa leona

-Sakura: no te hagas ilusiones Kuran que vos solo fuiste una misión nada más y el no es mi novio solo mi compañero shinobis

Este es Kaname Kuran:  . /imgres?q=kaname+kuran&hl=es&gbv=2&biw=1360&bih=659&tbm=isch&tbnid=sbISM5XQ7qnZ-M:&imgrefurl= . /wiki/Archivo:Kaname_ &docid=Xtt7xqfJ1tlVDM&imgurl= . /_cb20100921225556/pokeespectaculos/es/images/c/c0 /Kaname_ &w=225&h=350&ei=fuDTTq7oMIj_ggfc67XqDA&zoom=1

-Kaname: pero eso no te importo cuando me sedujiste para sacarme información.

Todos los demás estaban sentados comiendo pochoclos observando a la "pareja" (si es que se le podía llamar así) muy entretenido ya que parecía una novela; pero dos de ellos estaban molestos Neji porque pensaba que su cerezo tubo que seducir a otro y que este se había tomado confianza con ella lo que le hirvió la sangre, el otro era Sasuke si Sasuke que pensaba quien era ese que estaba tocando a su molestia ¿espere su molestia? Desde cuando era suya, dejo de pensar en el momento en el que se oyó una sonora cachetada.

Sakura le dio una cachetada a Kaname y sus ojos reflejaban odio y tristeza.

-Sakura: se nota que el tiempo cambia a las personas, ya no eres el niño que conocí que admire y del que me enamore.

Después de esta confesión todos estaban con los ojos como platos esperen ella dijo del que se enamoro sí, todos estaban confundidos ya que creían que el primer amor de Sakura fue Sasuke y su primer novio Gaara (si ella salió con Gaara pero se dieron cuenta que su relación era mas de amigos así que ahora son grandes amigos) mientras que Sakura y Kaname discutían los chicos le preguntaron a Ino de que hablaban

-Ino: buen verán lo que paso fue…

Back

Su misión era simple consistía en engatusar a unos hombres para sacarles información sobre su aldea (la del sonido) ellas irían de civiles Sakura se vería así

. /imgres?q=chica+anime+pelinegra+y+ojos+verdes&hl=es&gbv=2&biw=1360&bih=659&tbm=isch&tbnid=pYTrX-q9NzqSXM:&imgrefurl= % &docid=vL8WQkj5qvdJ8M&imgurl= . &w=500&h=390&ei=s-TTTobGBcGtgQfQg82vDQ&zoom=1

e Ino así  . /imgres?q=chica+anime+ojos+azules&hl=es&gbv=2&biw=1360&bih=659&tbm=isch&tbnid=9Zdw5j7eimIwzM:&imgrefurl= . %3Fp%3D1523292&docid=e7igVTafjfdhhM&imgurl= . &w=320&h=240&ei=CeXTTu3XMYbVgQec9KDdDQ&zoom=1

se harían pasar por dos hermanas que van en busca de un nuevo hogar para empezar de cero ya que sus padres murieron hace poco y tenían que investigar a dos chicos en particular Kaname y Zero  . /imgres?q=kaname+kuran&hl=es&sa=X&gbv=2&biw=1360&bih=659&tbm=isch&tbnid=KGENdorJ7C9C8M:&imgrefurl= spots/kuran-kaname/images/8300509/title/kaname&doc id=osQkVPIEfPcJYM&imgurl= . &w=576&h=800&ei=n-XTTpT7MIzkggf52v2lDg&zoom=1

Pero cuando Sakura vio a Kaname le dijo que ella se encargara de él cuando le pregunto el porqué de esta acción ella solo dijo que él la conocía cuando eran pequeños y que le salvo la vida cuando ella era pequeña y otra cuando ella y su equipo hicieron una misión hacia allá, Ino entendió y ella se encargo de Kaname pero cuando él se entero de que ella era la Sakura que salvo ellas tuvieron que escapar por su bien y para poder pasar la información que tenían, pero las hirieron Sakura e Ino se refugiaron pero estaban muy débiles caí no tenían chacra Sakura puso un genjutsu en la cueva para que no las encontraran pero cuando Ino despertó 2 semanas después no se encontraba Sakura espero y la vio llegar muy entrada la noche venia mal arreglada con muchas marcas que Ino sospecha eran chupetones sonrojada y despeinada

-Ino: donde estuviste Sakura

-Sakura: te cuento cerda pero jura por tu vida y todo lo sagrada que no dirás ni a de esto

-Ino: está bien lo juro

-Sakura: veras lo que paso fue que me encontré con….

Fin back

-Chicos: ¡¿con quien Ino con quien?!

-Ino: no se los puedo decir se lo jure a la frentesota y no voy a traicionarla

Todos se preguntaban con quien se encontró Sakura, todos menos Neji que sabía lo que paspo luego de eso él y Sakura se encontraron en la llevaba amando en secreto mucho tiempo pero no se atrevía a decirlo ya que era publico que Sakura amaba al Uchiha, pero lo que él no sabía era que ella desde hace algún tiempo lo amaba pero no quería decirlo porque ella creía que el amaba a Ten-ten y ella era su amiga y no la iba a traicionar pero cuando se encontraron en el bosque ya no pudieron seguir negando lo que sentían esa noche la luna fue testigo de cómo esa pareja se entregaba en cuerpo y alma después de tanto tiempo negando sus sentimientos.

Pero todos se volvieron a vera a la pareja ya que los habían ignorado por completo

-Sakura: nunca me lo imagine de vos sos una basura con razón nos descubrieron y por eso Ino estaba tan lastimada la quisiste violar.

Al escuchar esto todos los hombres entraron en estado de shock y voltearon para ver a Ino que lloraba amargas lágrimas al ver esto su equipo y Sai fueron para matarlo por lo que le quiso hacer pero Sakura los detuvo.

-Sakura: yo me encargo chicos después de todo fue mi culpa que casi violaran a Ino y le enseñare a este imbécil que con mis amigas no se mete nadie

Y dicho y hecho Sakura lo mando a volar luego de golpearlo con su fuerza brutal, cortarlo por todas partes de cuerpo y castrarlo si ella estaba muy enojada ya que con sus amigas nadie se metía y vivía para contarlo; cuando acabo con el (ósea lo envió para salta-argentina donde una niña lo pico con un palo y dijo Daniela creo que este tipo esta muerto; no lo toques Lujan que no ves que es un amine japonés y grita Belén mira un amine japonés genial grita esta sácale fotos y después lo vendemos por internet nos haremos millonarias dijeron las 3 con estrellitas en los ojos)

-Sakura: estas bien Ino

-Ino: si Sakura me encuentro mejor

-Sakura: porque no me lo dijiste y lo iba a matar en ese momento Ino eres mi amiga y a mis -amigas las defiendo a muerte

-Ino: porque no quería que te desilusionaras con el ya que lo admirabas

-Sakura: prefiero desilusionarme con un hombre a perder una gran amiga

Ambas se abrazan llorado pero una voz misteriosa las interrumpe

Pensamiento de todos: siempre interrumpe una vos qué diablos les pasa a esas voces para joder siempre

-Voz: Sakura estas muy sensible

-Sakura: deja de molestar…

Continuara….


End file.
